Hn
by AiramLove
Summary: Sakura knows that Sasuke prefers to be alone and doesn't talk much. When he returns from a mission and she just got off from her night shift, she finds out that while he hasn't grown a rich vocabulary apart from 'Hn', he has changed a lot when it comes to her, to them. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

He isn't a man of many words. Yeah, I know.

I also know for a fact that he prefers to be alone.

So what's he doing here, in the hospital lobby, so early in the morning, right after his mission when he nor his squad isn't injured?

I just got off from my night shift at the hospital and on my way out when I saw him. He looks like he's waiting for someone.

I smiled at him when our eyes meet. I ask him if he is alright.

"Hn," was all the response I got from him.

With a shrug, I said, "I'll be on my way now. See you around." I headed towards the hospital doors.

"Sakura." I hear him call. I stopped and looked at him inquisitively.

He walks towards me, not saying anything. He stops right beside me.

"Let's go," he says. I had to pick my jaw from the floor.

He walks me home.

When we reach my apartment complex, I ask him if he wants to come up and have some tea. After all, we are both tired: he, from his mission, and I, from my hospital shift. He says nothing but doesn't go away either.

I take that as a yes, so I showed him in.

He has seen my apartment a few times before, but I feel like he is studying every corner of my dwelling. I busied myself with preparing that tea I offered. Thinking that he might be hungry, I decided to prepare some breakfast too.

We ate in silence.

I figured I can get away with small talk. "So, have you seen Naruto or Kakashi -sensei this morning?" I ask.

"No." He meets my gaze head on.

I was surprised, but decided not to say anything. So much for small talk.

We didn't say anything for a while. I stare at my tea. I feel his eyes on me.

I get up and started to clear the table and bring the dishes to the sink. I can wash them later, I figured.

Sasuke is standing right in front of me when I turn around. I blush.

"Thank you," he says. And taps me on my forehead.

I look up and stare, eyes wide and unbelieving.

Next thing I knew, he is kissing me.

It is soft and gentle, as if he is unsure of himself. Chaste, too. He pulls away. I think he is gauging my reaction. I blush further.

"Sasuke, I-"

"Shh..." he says, and kisses me again.

He tastes of tea and earth and everything else I imagined him to be. I close my eyes, bring up my hands to his shoulders, and kiss back, just as gently.

I feel his hand cup my cheek, and ease away. It felt like forever.

"You should rest, Sakura," he says. I nod.

That morning, I slept with a silly smile on my face.

That first morning became a routine for Sasuke and I. Be it a day or night shift, or both, and one of us isn't on a mission, I would find him waiting. He walks me home, I show him inside and have some tea, and we kiss before he leaves. Each time his kisses increase with intensity. Yet we don't talk about it. I never had the courage to ask him why.

I can't remember when he started holding my hand as he walks me home.

I also can't remember when he started to pull me closer when we kiss. His hand no longer just cups my cheek, it finds its way to the small of my back and pulls me in.

One afternoon, he meets me at the hospital lobby, and I sense his uneasiness. I can't put my finger on it, but it seems the mighty Uchiha Sasuke is nervous for the first time since the Fourth Ninja War.

We walk, hand in hand, as usual. Then I noticed we are taking a different path.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"To my house," he says.

We reach the Uchiha compound, and it was beautiful. I thought it would be eerie and haunted with the dead, but it looks peaceful and serene. We reach Sasuke's house, and I admire its simple beauty.

As we reach the living room, Sasuke hands me a box. I look at him quizically.

"You can use one of the guestrooms to change," he says.

Thoroughly confused, as I always am when I'm with Sasuke, I head towards said guestroom. I was wondering what to do when I hear him speak again.

"The bathroom has everything you might need," he says. I was beginning to think he can read my thoughts.

I closed the door to the guestroom once inside. I set that darn box on the bed, and opened it. I found the most beautiful dress I have ever seen, the same color as my eyes, and as I hold it up I thought it will fit me perfectly. I spread the said dress on the bed, careful not to wrinkle it, and found a pair of shoes sitting on the dresser.

I begin to wonder what Sasuke is up to.

The bathroom indeed has everything I need, and exactly the ones I have at home too. I cleaned up and tried to look my best. After all, I can't let that beautiful dress go to waste.

I stepped outside the guestroom to find Sasuke, dressed in a simple navy dress shirt and slacks, waiting for me. He looks gorgeous, and I can't help but stare. He stares back, and his eyes soften.

"So beautiful," he says, and I blush. He offers his arm and leads me to the dining table.

It's all set, complete with a flower centerpiece and candles, it looks romantic. Except that Sasuke and I aren't really dating. He leads me to my seat, pulls the chair out for me, and I sit down and wait for him to settle on the opposite side.

We looked at each other, he, still saying nothing, and I, still thoroughly confused.

We ate in silence, as usual.

He gets up when we're finished, and I hear soft music play. He approaches me and offers his hand. I took that as an invitation to dance.

And so we danced. His hand settle on the small of my back, and my hands found their way around his neck. He kisses me on my forehead, and stays there as we dance to the soft, sweet music.

I thought I was dreaming. Maybe this is some genjutsu. As tempted as I was to release it, I decided to simply enjoy the moment.

Sasuke pulls away slightly and looks down on me. I feel like he wants to tell me something, but is not quite sure how to say it.

"Sasuke, what is it? Why are we doing...all these?" I finally ask.

"Hn," he says, and fishes something out of his pocket, and gets down on one knee.

"Take this," he says. "Please. Stay. With me."

I couldn't prevent the tears from falling even if I tried. I hold out my hand to him. He takes it and slips the ring on my finger.

I hold it up and felt more tears come. It has the Uchiha crest in diamond and ruby. "It's beautiful," I say.

And so I stayed. With him. And he never left me again.

 _A/N: My first ever fanfiction, so please be kind ^_^_


End file.
